


First Day

by YEHFICSMAN



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Kindergarten Teacher AU, M/M, bit of angst and drama, child!kuroko, father!akashi, teacher!furihata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YEHFICSMAN/pseuds/YEHFICSMAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanting a new start for him and his son, Tetsuya, Akashi moved to a new area. On Tetsuya's first day of school, Akashi meets a teacher who will make his life easier when it comes to picking up his son, and maybe even help pick himself up from the mess he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

Akashi Seijuro sighed, tired from unpacking. After a week of moving, he and his son had finally moved into their new, permanent home. Akashi Seijuro, CEO of a large and still growing business, which already had several buildings in Japan alone, and starting to branch out. He never intended to leave Japan though, at least not permanently. Seijuro moved to Tokyo with Akashi Tetsuya, his 3 year old son.

 

He glanced over at the sleeping toddler. Tetsuya’s first day of preschool started in the morning, and he seemed rather nervous during dinner even though he wasn’t very good at expressing himself. For this, Seijuro blamed himself. He’d never been the best at expressing himself to the fullest, so of course Tetsuya didn’t have the greatest role model for that. He was a single parent, divorced when Tetsuya was very young, and he had won custody due to his well-paying business. He could easily support his child with no problem, but he just wished he was better at nurturing his emotions.

 

Seijuro sighed, carefully sitting down on the couch next to his sleeping son.

“I’m sorry, Tetsuya… I promise I’ll try harder…” he mumbled quietly before carefully scooping up the small child and tucking him into his bed.

 

The morning came faster than he had expected; Tetsuya was dressed in his uniform. Small fists clenched his shirt as he stared up at his father. They stood outside the school in which he would be attending; it was a very nice school, nothing big and fancy though. He wanted Tetsuya to enjoy his childhood. Seijuro wasn’t like his father. He didn’t want to put Tetsuya through such hard trials, nor prestigious schools. He heard good things about this school from his connections; teachers were apparently very caring and watchful of their students. 

 

“Alright, Tetsuya,” Akashi said while he crouched down to level with his son.

“I’ll be leaving for work now. I’ll come pick you up at 3, all right? I won’t let what happened at daycare happen here….”

 

Tetsuya stared back at his father, pressing his small lips together into a think line, and then nodded. Seijuro smiled and gently patted his son’s head.

 

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry,” said the redhead to sooth his son’s nerves.

 

“Good morning.”

 

Seijuro turned his head towards the voice that greeted him. He saw a male with short and slightly messy brown hair. His eyes big, but what got Seijuro for a moment was his smile.

 

“Morning…” Seijuro greeted back, as he slowly stood up once more.

 

“Yes, hello, it’s very nice to meet you. My name is Furihata Koki. I’ll be teaching class A.” He took a moment to look down at Tetsuya who stared up at him blinking, his face not showing any emotion. Furihata smiled down at the soft blue haired boy. “Hi, what‘s your name?” he asked and crouched down to Tetsuya‘s level like Seijuro had previously done.

 

“Akashi Tetsuya,” was the straight answer he got.

 

“Hello, Akashi-kun. What class are you in?” 

 

“Class A,” Tetsuya answered in a soft voice; he glanced at his father then back at his, apparently, new teacher.

 

“Oh, very nice to meet you then. I can walk you to the classroom, if you’d like, Akashi-kun.” Furihata sensei offered with a small smile, stretching out his hand a bit towards the small boy. Tetsuya was a bit hesitant, but took his teacher’s hand.

 

Furihata sensei stood once more and smiled reassuringly at Seijuro.

“Have a good day, Akashi-san, I can promise you, Akashi-kun is in good hands.” He gave a small bow to the parent and Akashi returned it slightly.

 

Seijuro was in slight awe that Tetsuya had taken his hand without glancing up at him. He had no doubts that he was in good hands, as his teacher looked very caring. And what surprised Seijuro, was that it was very genuine. He was always good at telling fake kindness and true genuine kindness. 

 

He left the school, glancing back to see his son enter the building with his new teacher, smiling at having no worries.

* * *

Seijuro cursed silently, staring at his phone as he tapped his hand on his suitcase. He had promised Tetsuya he would pick him up at 3. That what had happened during daycare wouldn’t be repeated here. 3:56 was what read the clock on his phone, memories of finding Tetsuya at the steps of his empty daycare came back to him. He just sat there waiting for him.  He used to be so busy, that poor Tetsuya had been waiting for his arrival for two hours once.

 

When he asked his son what happened to his teacher, why had they had left when he was still here, the only answer he got was a quiet,

 “They didn’t notice me,” 

Never had his son complained. He’d just silently got in the car and let the day continue. Seijuro wasn’t dumb. He knew this affected him, clearly.  It was 4:35 when his driver arrived to the small school. He was already feeling like the shittiest parent in the world as he walked up, but what made him panic, was when he didn’t see his son waiting outside for him.

 

“Tetsuya?”

* * *

 

“Ah, that was a rather nice day.”

 

Furihata hummed as he closed the door to his classroom. He walked out of buildings door and almost didn’t noticed the small body sitting on the stairs. He paused, eyes wide and blinking down at the small blue haired boy who only stared back with big blue eyes. Furihata glanced down at his clock to see it was already 3:30. All the kids should have already been picked up by now. He almost didn’t notice Tetsuya sitting in the corner of the steps, so he carefully sat down next to the small boy.

 

“Hey, Akashi-kun, are you waiting for your dad?” Furihata asked with a small nervous smile.

 

Tetsuya nodded, looking down at the steps in front of him. “… He’ll probably be late… Like usual,” he mumbled so quiet Furihata had to listen carefully.

 

“Oh… Does he usually pick you up late then…?” Furihata asked, feeling rather sad to hear that.

 

Tetsuya nodded once more.  Before Furihata could even think of something negative of Tetsuya’s father he followed with, “He can’t help it… he’s an important person. It happens. I am not upset at father for this…”

 

Furihata stared at Tetsuya and smiled. “He must try to make it up to you then, correct?” 

 

Tetsuya glanced over at his teacher then nodded his head. His father was always much more upset than him when he was picked up late.

 

“Hmm… all right, come. We’ll go back inside. We can sit in the classroom while we wait for your dad. We can draw or watch one of the movies in the classroom. That sounds better than waiting out here, right?” Furihata smiled and gently ran his fingers through soft light blue hair.

 

Tetsuya stared at his teacher with wide eyes. He blinked, not actually believing the words that left his teacher’s mouth. “You’ll… wait with me…?” were the quiet words that left his mouth.

 

“Yes, of course. Come on,” encouraged Furihata as he stood back up holding

his hand out to the small boy.

 

Tetsuya stood up after his teacher and took his hand.

 

“What would you like to do, Akashi-kun?” asked Furihata as he unlocked his classroom once more to let them in.

 

“Tetsuya…”

 

Furihata-sensei turned his head towards the small boy who still held his hand.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Everybody calls my father Akashi… Please, call me Tetsuya,” asked the small boy.

 

“Oh… well, all right. What would you like do, Tetsuya-kun?”

 

“Can we draw?”

* * *

“Tetsuya?” asked Seijuro out loud as he walked into the school. It was unlocked; he figured it be closed by now.

 

“Hello?” he repeated getting more nervous by the moment.

 

 He walked down the small school corridor until he saw the classroom with the sign “Class A” on it. The door was cracked open; he could hear sounds and voices from inside. He pushed in the door a little further, and saw his son sitting in one of the small desks. He looked to be doing something on his desk. There was a TV on; he didn’t recognize the show, but he could see his son glancing up at it. Before he could call out to his son, another voice called out to him.

 

“Here you are, Tetsuya-kun.”  

 

Seijuro immediately recognized the teacher when he walked over to his son and left a box of milk on his desk.

 

Tetsuya smiled at his teacher. “Thank you, Furihata-sensei.”

 

“You’re welcome,” replied the young teacher as he sat on the larger chair near his son.

 

Seijuro stared for a few minutes; he was happy to see his son waiting inside with a teacher taking care of him. He was very grateful to the brown haired teacher. If not for him, he was sure Tetsuya would be waiting outside for him yet again. Without him noticing, he moved further in, which made the door creak alerting the others of his presence. Tetsuya looked up at his father followed by his teacher.

 

 “Father,” Tetsuya said perking up a bit,

 

Furihata smiled up at the red head.

 

“Hello… I’m sorry for being so late, Tetsuya,” Seijuro said quickly and walked up to his son and his teacher.

 

The brunet teacher already began cleaning up the small mess from the desk they were using.

 

“It’s okay. Look,” Tetsuya said, picking up the sheet of paper from the desk; it looked like a small black dog, very adorable.

 

“Oh, did you draw that?” Seijuro asked taking the paper. He smiled fondly at the drawing. He could tell it was a dog; it wasn’t anything fantastic, but for Tetsuya’s age, it was impressive.

“Mmhm. Furihata-sensei said he’d teach me how to draw,” Tetsuya said as he put he’s things back in his bag once more.

 

“Oh?” Seijuro said, looking up at the teacher who turned off the TV carefully putting things away.

 

Furihata turned to look at them, and their eyes met. Usually people can’t stand Seijuro’s stare, but Furihata just smiled then turned back to finish putting things away. Seijuro handed his son back his drawing then made his way to his teacher.

 

Furihata almost clashed into him when he turned around.

 

“Oh!” he let out slightly startled. “I’m sorry, I almost knocked into you,” the teacher apologized.

 

“No, I apologize. I moved behind you suddenly… I just, I wanted to thank you for waiting with Tetsuya. I’m very sorry for being this late, and keeping you much later than you had to stay.” Seijuro bowed a bit to truly show his gratitude.

 

What happened next was something he didn’t expect. Furihata looked rather embarrassed, and he quickly moved his hands up in front up him then waved them.

 

“No, no, it’s no problem at all. I would feel much better waiting with him than him waiting alone. He explained to me that you can’t help being late, so I understand. I didn’t mind waiting him,” Furihata explained.

 

Seijuro couldn’t help but think the teacher looked rather cute a bit flustered, before he knew it Tetsuya had grabbed onto his pants leg.

 

“Furihata-sensei said he’d wait with me when you’re late…” Tetsuya said with a small smile. 

 

Seijuro blinked then looked up from his son to Furihata once more only to see a smile.

 

“I don’t mind waiting with Tetsuya-kun.  It sure beats him waiting outside.” He shrugged and smiled down at the young boy.

* * *

 

 

On their way to the car, Tetsuya was humming a bit while staring at his drawing. Seijuro smiled happy to see his son happy.

 

“So… I take it you really like your teacher?” Akashi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

 

“Yeah, I really like Furihata-sensei,” answered Tetsuya looking up at his father. “Does father also like Furihata-sensei?”

 

Seijuro blinked down at his son; he wasn’t expecting the question to be asked back at him, but he smiled with a small chuckle.

 

“Yeah, I also like Furihata-sensei.”

 

He just didn’t realize to what extent that would stretch to.

**Author's Note:**

> So i decided to continue this thingy i posted on tumblr a while ago, please expect no quick updates cause i am trash  
> maybe once every second full moon if i'm able to XD  
> Thank you to The-shattered-Silence (zemira) for going over it and fixing my mistakes, and just making it pretty ;u;


End file.
